


when we were young

by mave_m



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mave_m/pseuds/mave_m
Summary: In another world, Five comes back and doesn't stay in the apocalypse, Vanya didn't write her book. Successful in his time travel, Five becomes a world renowned scientist, forgetting about Vanya.Until their father died.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	when we were young

Number Seven and Number Five were supposed to end up together. They were always there for each other, Five was Seven's best friend and sole confidant. And Five loves Seven's company, timid little Vanya who listens to him as he rambles about his theories and would nod everytime he asks, even if she doesn't know what the hell he's talking about.

"Time travel?" Vanya asked, surprising Five, this has been the first time she asked. "Isn't that dangerous."

Five shrugged, smiling smugly. "My calculations are correct, Van. I can do it, I can go there and i'll come back for you. We'll escape this shitty place, we'll get a dog, have children, anything you want." There was a certain softness in his eyes, as he wanted Vanya to imagine all the possibilities when they leave this place. She'd get more freedom, they'd be together and wouldn't have to hide from Reginald. " _I can marry you, V."_

Vanya blushed. "You'll come back?" Vanya asked. "For me?"

Five nods, extending his pinky finger even if he doesn't believe in that, Vanya does. " _I'll come back for you,"_ he whispers, linking his pinky with hers. "Only for you."

Reginald didn't want Five to do it, he didn't believe that he can, The boy wasn't ready yet. Vanya kept quiet, tears pooling in her eyes, she wanted to hold his hand under the table and beg, but he was already beside Reginald, arguing about how he can do it.

Vanya stood up, but Five was running out the door, no goodbyes, not even glancing at Vanya. And when she reached the gate of the academy, Five was nowhere to be found.

Vanya didn't mind starving for Five, she didn't mind the punishment she got for running after him. His pillows were the only thing she had to comfort him.

Ben tried to talk to him, it was nice. But Vanya wanted to hear Five's snarky remarks, his arrogance, Vanya missed those.

Three months.

It took three months for Five to come back, a smirk on his boyish face, as he comes to his father's office. He was successful with the time travel, and Vanya didn't have to stare at that portrait of him. Her Five was back. _Back for her._

Five exits Reginald's office with a smirk, slamming the door shut. Fixing his coat as he walks into his room. "Five–" Vanya called out, but he ignored her. "He must be tired," Vanya whispered to herself.

But that wasn't the case, he wasn't tired. He just didn't remember his promises. He continued to be a part of the academy until he turned 18. Universities were lining up to give him full scholarships, Five can time travel, he can do spatial jumps, he can even reverse the time.

Vanya watched Five put his things in his car, Allison was hugging Luther, Five will drop her off at the airport, a hug from Diego and Klaus, he didn't look for Vanya.

No goodbyes, she didn't run after him this time.

Vanya left the academy a few months after, getting into her local college, she had moved into a small apartment, Ben was already in another state, she sees Klaus often, Luther stayed with Reginald. Allison was an A-List celebrity, Diego was in the police academy.

Five doesn't reach out to her.

"Why'd you turn it off?" Diego asked, Vanya shrugged. "That was Five's interview."

"You can watch it if you want, I'm sleeping."

Diego shrugs, watching Vanya walk into her room. They'd been living together for a while now, to save money, and for Diego's peace of mind.

Vanya doesn't want to see Five's face anymore. She doesn't want to see his eyes that once looked at her with love, she doesn't want to his dimple that Vanya loved poking, she doesn't want to see his black hair that she used ti play with.

She doesn't want to see Five. She wants to forget about him, just like he forgot about her.

Allison got married, it was too big of a wedding for Vanya to enjoy. Diego kept her company, Luther was sulking, Klaus was having too much fun, Ben was talking to Five about some theories they both had.

Vanya was staring at Five all night, but he didn't look back.

Five Hargreeves was known around the world, he successfully traveled through time, and now he's on his way to achieving the time machine that he wanted. He spent his focus on his studies, he doesn't have time for love, he didn't care about that.

But he feels lonely, he wants someone to listen to him and not ask questions, he wants someone to make him a fluffernutter the exact way he likes it.

_He wants Vanya._

_"I can marry you, V."_ He finally remembered, he promised her. The old man was right, time travel really does do shit to your head.

At 30, Reginald Hargreeves died and his children was expected to come. Five didn't want to, but he had to make nice with Vanya.

He misses her, the smell of her hair, the curious look in her eyes when Five would talk about time, the way her delicate hands would stop him from overworking himself.

He needed to see Vanya.

He was the first one to arrive, followed by Allison and Luther, Ben was busy looking for Klaus.

"Miss Vanya used to leave the lights open for you," Pogo said, smiling when he sae Five making a sandwich. "Also those sandwiches, she'd make one every night for three months in case you come back home and you're hungry."

Five could only smile sadly. He can't wait for Vanya to come and see him. He'd marry her in an instant. He'd fulfill his promises, get a dog and have children. Anything that Vanya wants he can give.

Anything.

Allison was the first one to see Vanya, a smile on her face as she hugged her sister. Vanya had her hair tied in a low bun, her cheeks rosy from the cold, her coat was too big for her, Diego comes behind her, holding her bag and an umbrella.

A shiny ring on her finger caught Five's eyes. Klaus was the one who said something about her bump. Vanya nods, she looks healthy, she looks happy.

"Five months." Vanya was happy, Five couldn't open his mouth. He couldn't form words. Vanya had moved on.

Vanya sent a smile to his direction, a soft smile, as if it was a reminder that she achieved what he promised her. With another man. A man that isn't Five, someone who doesn't break his promises.

"Hi," Vanya whispered, sitting down beside Five who was staring at the picture of their father.

Five looked at her. "Hi." It broke Five's heart to see Vanya stroking her bump, the baby wasn't his. "You didn't invite me to your wedding."

Vanya smiles. "We did, but I think you were in a different timeline, your secretary said he'd deliver it to you."

"Oh," Five answers, drinking from his mug. "Congratulations, Vanya."

"Thank you, Five."

"Where's your husband?" Five asked, he hoped that he was someone who he knows will leave Vanya in the end, and Five can swoop in and take care of them. He doesn't care, he'll take care of Vanya and her child, he can do that, he can wait for her, just like she did.

"Diego's just talking to Luther about some business stuff, since the business is technically ours."

Five blinked. " _Diego?_ " Vanya nods. "Our brother, Diego?"

Vanya chuckles. "It's weird if you say it like that, Five." Five wasn't in a position to judge, their family has always been weird. But Diego? He expected Ben.

"How's he treating you?"

"Very good. He took a break from being a detective to help me, we also moved into a house, one with a backyard, white picket fence. It's nice, you can visit soon when we're settled in."

Five nodded. He doesn't know what to say, so he fakes a smile when Diego and Luther comes back, He even helped Vanya stand up to walk towards her husband.

For a man who can control time, Five certainly lost some.

Five was fixing a lot of papers, giving it to his secretary. He didn't care what he'll do with it. "Which timeline?"

"When we were young." He gave him a pat on the shoulder, smiling before leaving him in this timeline.

He opened his eyes, Vanya was looking towards the direction he took the first time he time travelled, she did in fact ran out to follow him.

"Hey, V!" Five shouted, Vanya looks back and smiles, wiling the tears in her eyes using the sleeves of her uniform.

"You came back," she whispered, Five ran to hug her tight.

"I'll never go away again, i'll stay for you." _I'll stay with you._

"Why?"

"The future wasn't as nice as I thought."

"Why?"

"I'm happier here with you, Vanya." and Five intends to fulfill his promises this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the season 2 and I saw Vanya and Diego and I was soft!!!


End file.
